findingcarterfandomcom-20200214-history
Now You See Me/Quotes
Max: Woah, art! Carter: Wow, feels like a real gallery opening. Taylor: Feels like I should be in the library studying Latin. Max: I'm not really too fond of crowds myself. I feel like, if you pick one, you know, one's enough. Taylor: You're surprisingly quotable. Max: I-I read a lot of T-shirts. Taylor: Kind of looks like her face is rotting away… you wouldn't put it in your kitchen. David: Who wants to change the subject? Max: I do! You know, most people think that humans descended from apes, when actually, we just share a common evolutionary ancestor, so the African Apes, like the chimpanzees and the bonobos and the gorillas, they're really just our cousins. Which, how cool is that? Max: You said change the subject, and that's one of my favorite subjects. That's why I was offerin' it up… David: It's okay. Max: So we can talk about it. David: We could talk about that, or we could talk about about you two getting a car. Max: That's awesome. I can't compete with that. David: If I'm not back in two days, send a search party. Max: That's a strange thing to say in this house. Grant: Strange, yet typical. David: I don't like to talk about something unless it's real. Taylor: I bet you she came back in the middle of the night last night and put it back up. Carter: No, she wouldn't dare. Carter: I don't get it; why would she even paint something this horrible in the first place? And now this? I thought she was my friend. Elizabeth: Are you doing our laundry? Max: Yeah. I wanted to show you guys how much I appreciate everything, you all lettin' me stay here, and… Elizabeth: That is so sweet. Max: So… so keep that in mind when you s… Elizabeth: Um… this… Max: Yeah… Elizabeth: …happened how? Max: I forgot to check all my pockets… some candy that-that's just chocolate-tha-I-but you know, I can just redo them— Elizabeth: No, no, no, no! No, no. Thank you, it's just… it's better off if you just stay away from the washing machine altogether. Max: I'm sorry. Elizabeth: It's okay; I know you're heart was in the right place. Max: Yeah… I'm probably not. Elizabeth: What do you mean? Max: Just clearly not the ideal house guest, and I think this is a sign that it's clearly time for me to go. Elizabeth: Well, Max, I really liked having you here. I mean, the last five minutes haven't been great, but the most the time. Max: You know, I've gotten totally spoiled by Taylor's cooking. Grant, he's like my best friend now. But I think you can stop worrying about Carter. You know, she has friends here, she has family. Elizabeth: Does she know that? Max: Not yet, but she'll figure it out. Bird: What's the matter? Did the world stop revolving around you for one second? Ofe: A kiss?! She kissed you when she wasn't high?! You're out of the friendzone! You've moven the ball down the field! Gabe: No, it was a kiss, but it wasn't a kiss. You know what I mean? Ofe: Actually, no… Bird: I can't stand up in these heels. Taylor: I know, and I'm like your sister. Max: No. Taylor: That's not what you were gonna say? Max: No, but kind of a close call—if you think of me like a brother, we can just— Taylor: No! N-n-n-no, I don't! Not at all. Grant: Well, I do. I think you're set on hurting his feelings, Taylor! Max: No, no, no, dude, dude, don't worry about it; she's not. Taylor: What were you gonna say? Max: Just that, um, you kinda sneaked up on me, and uh… yeah… Lori: It's dangerous for me to be anywhere; at least here, I can see her. Max: She's Carter. She's who she wants to be, whenever she wants to be it, you know what I mean? Lori: The thing I am most proud of in this world is being her mother… I miss being her mother. Lori: I can't stand the thought of her suffering. Bird: Lonely? Well, I have my two best friends: vodka and fudge. Taylor: Okay, everyone is responsible for their own cheese. Bird: You're very lucky! You have a good family. Grant: Yeah, well, you came on a good night. Buddy: Unless they're you, and they're forever young. Joan: Oh, please, Buddy. Joan: Sorry, kids, sometimes I'm so used to speaking my mind, I forget I'm supposed to be polite. There's a lot to be said, though, to be free to speak your mind. Carter: Wow, never thought I'd see the day I feel sorry for Elizabeth. Taylor: If you really wanna make Grandma happy, call her "Gammy". Carter: Well, listen, thanks for lunch, Gammy. Joan: Oh! Gammy? She called me Gammy! Elizabeth: I heard. Joan: That was your baby name for me! Gammy! You remembered "Gammy"! Buddy: Gammy and Pop-pop! Joan: This is my moment, okay? You had yours. Let me have mine. Elizabeth: It's just… the way you talk about me, it doesn't sound like I'm your wife, it sounds like I'm your accountant. Kyle: You know, I just wanna say: Before we were anything, we were friends. You'd talk to me. You still can. Elizabeth: Kyle, I swear to you, it's over with David—completely over. Carter: Oh, so this is your dinner party, except it's at our house, and we cooked. Taylor: By "we", you mean me? Carter: Yes. Max: Oh, that was a lot better than the greeting I got at home. Bird: Totally JayMay. Max: Well, the guy who owns the place, he's super nice; he tells everyone they're the manager. Taylor: When did this become her house? Carter: Seriously, you'd understand if you saw her house. Max: I'm gonna stay here and eat this, if that's okay. It's really good. Taylor: Mom is gonna freak out when she sees this. Elizabeth: What's this? Taylor: Get ready. Carter: Uh… Idunno, it just kinda happened. Max is back. Elizabeth: Hey! Max is back! Max: Hey. Carter: And uh… and Bird wanted to stay over, and then everyone wanted to stay over… and uh, well, I guess now you're all caught up… Elizabeth: Looks like fun! Not too much noise. This does look amazing, maybe we should keep it up all the time. Carter: You don't think she's… discovered weed? Gabe: Not my night, man. Ofe: What're you talking about? You're in her house, you're sleeping over. Ofe: Although, I admit, this doesn't look promising. Gabe: It's cool, I can wait. Ofe: Unlucky at love at least means you'll be lucky at cards. Bird: It's a mask… he was wearing a mask. Max: I made brownies. Carter: With Taylor? Max: Yes… Carter: Max… Max: You got a pretty good life here. Carter: Yeah. It's pretty good. Max: I'm glad I'm still in it. Carter: Always, you know that. Max: So have you thought about what you'd do if you hear from Lori? Carter: Who? Max: Lori, your… mom… Carter: Oh, my God, that is so weird, I… I can't believe I just did that. Max: I don't know, but you did. Carter: Yeah, but it… it didn't mean anything. … Max, it didn't mean anything. Max: It's okay if it does. Carter: Yeah, but it didn't! Carter: Love you more.